I Feel A Weakness Coming On
by newportz-princess
Summary: After Marissa's funeral Summer becomes confused with her feelings about Ryan. Rymmer fic.


**Disclaimer: The O.C. is not mine, but one thing that is, is the (probably) overdone story line hehe.**

**Summary: A Rymmer story. After Marissa's funeral Summer becomes confused with her feelings about Ryan... oh and Sophie is in it and she is like 8 years old and Ryan has his own car and it isn't that piece of crap his Mom gave him in S3, sort of AU well it is Rymmer so I guess it is AU...**

The ride back from the cathedral was dead silent besides the soft sounds of the song playing on the radio and Summer's quiet sobs in the front seat.

"Summer are you okay?" Ryan asked nicely even though he was fighting back tears himself.

"Yeah thanks, how embarrassing" Summer said wiping her eyes.

"Hardly" Ryan said still keeping his eyes on the road.

"Why didn't Seth drive you home?" Sophie asked curiously in the back seat.

"Um we had a disagreement and so he went with Sandy and Kirsten" Summer said carefully.

"Ohhh, is that why Ryan is taking us home then?" Sophie asked.

"Yes, that's exactly right" Summer said turning around and smiling at Sophie.

"Here we are" Ryan said pulling into the Cohens drive way. All three got out of the car and went inside.

"Hey kid, how are you holding up?" Sandy asked Ryan.

"Not so great" Ryan said pouring himself and Summer a coffee.

"Oh thanks" Summer said surprised as she took the cup from Ryan's grip.

"Summer? Why are you here?" Seth asked as he came into the kitchen.

"Am I not welcome or something?" Summer snapped.

"Sandy we need to go check on the uh...the thing" Kirsten said walking outside.

"...What thi-? Ohhhh right 'the thing'..." Sandy said following her outside.

"Come on Soph lets go watch some TV" Ryan said taking Sophie in his arms and taking her to the lounge.

"What was that about?" Seth asked.

"Look Cohen, this is really hard for me and I know you probably don't understand as much as Ryan or I do but..." Summer started.

"Ryan and you? What is that supposed to mean?" Seth asked getting angry.

"Do I really need to explain?" Summer snapped.

Sandy and Kirsten emerged from outside. "Oh sorry we thought you guys were..." Kirsten said apologetically.

"It is fine, really" Seth said frustrated while looking at Summer. Summer rolled her eyes and turned to face Sandy and Kirsten.

"Summer why don't you stay here tonight, you don't want to be in a big old mansion by yourself given everything" Kirsten chose her words carefully not wanting to upset her.

"Thanks Kirsten" Summer said smiling smugly at Seth.

Ryan came through the kitchen, and out to the poolhouse. "Summer, honey why don't you and Seth go to the store, we need some things for dinner" Kirsten said.

"I'm busy so I wont be able to" Seth mumbled as he went upstairs to his room.

"Why don't you and Ryan go together?" Sandy offered.

"Ok, i'll go get him" Summer said.

"Hey Summer what's up?" Ryan asked when Summer appeared in his doorway.

"Can you keep me company at the grocery store?" Summer asked hopeful.

"Sure, you and Seth having problems or something?" Ryan asked grabbing his car keys.

"Tell me about it, he's being so stubborn. It is always about him and he just can't understand" Summer explained on their way inside.

"Oh good your coming, Sophie wants to come too" Kirsten said giving Ryan the list once they were in the kitchen.

"Yeah sure, come on Sophie" Summer said taking her hand.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

"Why is Ryan here and not Seth?" Sophie asked Summer while Ryan got the bagels.

"Seth is busy so Ryan came instead" Summer explained.

"Here you go" Ryan said returning with more than a few bags of bagels.

"Have we got any thing else to get?" Sophie asked.

"No I don't think so" Summer said.

"Ryan?" Sophie began.

"Yeah" Ryan answered softly.

"Where is Marissa? I haven't seen her for almost a week" Sophie said dumbly.

Summer looked worried at Ryan. Just as Summer was about to step in, so did someone else.

"Oh wow, what a cute young lady you two lucky parents have there" A middle aged woman said.

"Oh...um..we aren't..." Ryan said.

"Really? I am so sorry, I just assumed, you two seem like such an adorable couple" The lady ranted.

"That is my brother Ryan, and this is my other brothers girlfriend, Summer" Sophie proudly introduced.

"How sweet, forgive me for saying but aren't you a little over dressed for a super market?" The woman asked.

"Awkward" Summer mumbled.

"We just came from a party that's all" Ryan lied.

"Oh well have a great afternoon, nice to meet you" The woman said before moving on.

"Fucking hell" Ryan whispered to himself.

"Ohhhhhhhhh you said a bad word yourrrrrrr soooooo in trouble!!!!" Sophie exclaimed noisily.

"Will this shut you up" Ryan said passing her a twenty dollar note.

"Definitely, lovely doing business with you" Sophie said smartly.

Summer laughed. They did sort of seem like a perfect young family. She shook away her crazy thoughts and started putting the items on the counter.

After everything was processed Summer went to grab the receipt, but Ryan did the same. An electrical current it seems ran through each of their bodies as their hands touched.

They both got a fright when a little soft hand slapped on top of theirs. Ryan and Summer pulled away quickly and looked at Sophie.

"What? It looked like fun" Sophie said in her defense.

**TBC**

**I have heaps of stories to keep track of, but I won't forget about them, so don't worry! Hopefully you like it, If you love it REVIEW! And if you don't REVIEW ANYWAY!**


End file.
